


Talk to Me

by Robespierre



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Panty Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robespierre/pseuds/Robespierre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur becomes completely obsessed with a masked porn star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

 

“Merlin!”

“Good morning, Arthur.”

Nearly every morning, the two of them met on the stairs on their way out of the building, Merlin heading to the bicycle rack and Arthur on his way toward the parking garage next door.  Their conversation was the same each time.

“Have a good day at work!”

“I will,” Merlin said with a small smile.  “I hope you do, as well.”

No matter what ridiculously complicated project he had lined up for the day, Arthur started each day with a grin, his morning brightened by just that small interaction with a kind human being.  A kind, _attractive_ human being.    

In the few weeks since Arthur had moved into the building, he had only managed to learn a few things about Merlin.  He had discovered his last name (Emrys) stenciled onto the mailbox directly above his.  From other neighbors, he found out that Merlin was a professor of French literature at a local university, and that he rode his bicycle everywhere. 

There was something that Arthur discovered for himself: Merlin was almost painfully shy.  The one disastrous time that Arthur had asked him on a date, Merlin had blushed so violently red that Arthur was afraid he was going to pass out.  Merlin had stammered out a quick rejection, apologized, and practically sprinted down the stairs and out the door. 

Since then, their conversation had been limited to wishing each other a good morning and a good day, but Arthur still appreciated having the opportunity to catch a glimpse of Merlin’s long limbs moving under his slightly baggy trousers and cardigans.    

 

* * *

 

It was strange, Arthur thought.  Merlin was only vaguely his type; he was tall with bright eyes, but that was about it.  Arthur’s preferences usually ran toward broad-shouldered football players.  His last boyfriend, Percival, had been a mountain of a man, from his tree trunk thighs to his rock-hard biceps. 

Since their breakup, most of Arthur’s evenings had been devoted to scouring the Internet for porn in an effort to make himself feel a little better.  He couldn’t blame Percival for falling in love with someone else, but he resented the fact that it had been Gwaine.  Stupidly beautiful Gwaine.  

Arthur had never in his life had any self-esteem problems, but now when he searched for porn, he made sure that one of the men was blond, blue-eyed, and muscular.  Watching men who vaguely resembled him score with everyone from beautiful twinks to hard-bodied older men made Arthur feel as though he, too, could sexually conquer the world. 

While exploring new frontiers in porn was interesting, it certainly wasn’t satisfying.  That is, it wasn’t satisfying until his best friend, Leon, had seen his search history and laughed for nearly a full minute.  Arthur would be forever grateful that he didn’t have to explain anything; Leon had simply punched him in the shoulder and suggested that if he wanted to feel better about himself, he should try point of view videos. 

Arthur had never really seen any before, but after seeing the first set of bright blue eyes looking up at him, lips tight around “his” cock, he was hooked. 

So Leon was allowed to retain the title of best friend.  And Arthur found the love of his life. 

The man resembled Merlin in height and build, along with his shock of black hair, contrasting beautifully with his pale skin.  Arthur couldn’t compare them further, however, since the man always wore a jet black mask which covered his face from the middle of his forehead to the tip of his nose.  His videos were shot exclusively in the point of view style, meaning that he was the only one shown on screen while the camera was held by the other man. 

In the three weeks since he had discovered him, Arthur had watched every video in his collection at least five times, and he just couldn’t get enough.  It wasn’t so much how the man (who Arthur had, embarrassingly, taken to referring to as ‘M’ in his head) looked; it was how he moved and how he _talked_.

Oh, god, did he talk.  Every second his mouth wasn’t occupied, he was spouting some of the most filthy things Arthur had ever heard.  It was enough that Arthur sometimes didn’t even need the video; just that voice was enough to do it for him.    

It was approaching obsession, the frequency with which he checked the website for new videos by M.  He couldn’t get the other man out of his mind, and seeing Merlin every weekday morning had him thinking about his mystery man all day. 

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, Merlin!”

“Hello, Arthur.  How are you?”

“I’m great!” Arthur told him, a little wave of heat flowing through him as Merlin’s tiny smile made him remember how he had spent the last evening longing for the change to rub his cock on M’s face.  “How are you doing?”

“All right, thanks.”  Merlin held up a sheaf of papers.  “I have a little spare time, so I’m going to offer tutoring in French.”

“Hey, good luck!” Athur told him, watching in amusement as Merlin nodded and blushed before ducking his head and heading toward the building’s lobby.

 

* * *

 

M’s newest video was completely different.  He was the only person shown in it, but this time, he was alone.  The video camera was stationary, and M was addressing his audience directly.

“Hello, everyone,” he rasped, his voice so low and scratchy that it sounded as though he must have been deep-throating someone just moments ago.  “We’re going to try something new for a little while.”

M was reclining against a stack of pillows on a large, white-sheeted bed, his knees bent and pressed together in front of him.  He ran one hand idly back and forth across his chest, pausing occasionally to tweak a nipple.  The other hand was off-camera, presumably between his legs. 

“I’m going to be by myself from now on,” he pouted, his lips plumping as his mouth turned down, “but I still want to make this good for all of you.  So, if you’re interested,” he paused, doing something off-camera that made him gasp, his mouth forming a small ‘o’ of pleasure, “let’s talk about what you want to see.  Send me an email, send me some toys, whatever you want.  My contact information is in the comments section of this page.”

M squirmed and concentrated on moving his unseen hand.  “I – ah!” he gasped, “I want you to tell me what to do.  I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll be so good for you, I’ll – oh, _oh_!”

He slid back into the nest of pillows and spread his legs, revealing that – _oh, god_ – while he had been talking, he had been fucking himself with a thin, clear glass dildo.  Lube glistened on the insides of his thighs.

“This could be for you,” he whined.  “Tell me what to do – you have to tell me – I need to know – what do you want me to do?”

The screen went black, and Arthur had just a split second to register that his hand was in his shorts before he was coming, his orgasm punched out of him with a force that took his breath away. 

As he came back to himself, gasping for air with a tacky, slowly-cooling mess in his shorts, he resolved to come up with something so deliciously amazing that M would feel compelled to meet him and Arthur would finally be able to remove that mask and meet the man he was rapidly becoming obsessed with. 

 

* * *

 

“Merlin!”

“Good morning, Arthur.  You seem in a good mood today.”

“Oh, I am.  I had a fantastic night.”

“That’s good.  I’ll see you around.”

Merlin blushed at Arthur’s mock salute, and Arthur practically skipped to his car. 

 

* * *

 

It started the next night.  “This video is for Lance,” M said, before beginning a slow strip-tease. 

Elyan’s night had M applying lipstick and wrapping his lips suggestively around a frozen Popsicle and a small pink dildo.  Morgana (oh, please, not his sister, Arthur prayed) wanted to see M caress his own reflection in a full-body mirror, and Tristan asked M to cover his feet in peanut butter. 

Strange as some of the videos were, Arthur just couldn’t stop watching.  Some nights, he just watched, more interested in following the lines of M’s body than whatever strange thing someone had asked him to do.  Other nights, like when George wanted to see M get himself off without ever touching his cock, Arthur came twice before the video was even over. 

Still, he couldn’t decide what he was going to ask for.  It didn’t seem as though M was going to run out of fan ideas any time soon, but he wanted to make sure that he crafted the perfect scenario before sending it to M. 

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Merlin, there’s a new café that’s just opened down the street.  Would you like to go try it out with me?” 

“Oh, it’s so nice of you to ask.”  Merlin’s eyes scanned the lobby wildly, his face quickly filling with red blotches.  “But I’m busy.  I’m sorry.”

 

* * *

 

M’s videos weren’t cheap, and though Arthur wasn’t exactly going broke paying for them, it was getting harder and harder to justify the amount of money he spent each month on something as completely frivolous as Internet porn.   

It had been almost three weeks since Arthur had sent in his request, and he was just about ready to give up when he heard it: “ _Tonight is for Arthur_.”

It had taken Arthur a full week to decide what to ask for, and a few more days for the package he ordered to arrive, but it had been completely worth it.  M was stretched out on his bed, clad only in the tiny blue panties that Arthur had bought for him, one hand lazily massaging himself through the fabric. 

He pulled back his hand.  “How do you like them, Arthur?” M purred.  “They fit perfectly.  See?”

When M gracefully flipped over to expose his back, Arthur almost swallowed his tongue.  The sight of the navy blue fabric disappearing between M’s perfect pale cheeks was just about enough to undo him.  Arthur had to force himself to not simply bring himself off right then and there. 

“All right, everyone,” M said, remaining on his stomach and turning just his head to face the camera, “Arthur asked for just two things.  He wants me to wear these,” he slid his thumbs under the waistband of the panties, snapping it against his gorgeous skin, “and he wants me to talk.”

“Well,” he winked at the camera, “I think I can do that for you, Arthur.”

Arthur watched, spellbound, as M began to grind against his bed, his hips making tiny circles. 

“I wish you were here,” M whispered.  “I miss you so much.  It’s been so long…Arthur, it’s not fair to make me do this myself.”

_Holy fuck_.  Arthur gripped the edge of his desk, his fingers white with the sheer pressure he was exuding to keep from wrapping a hand around himself and coming right that instant. 

M spread his legs slightly, never stopping the gentle rocking of his hips. 

“I dream about this, you know.  About you pressing me down onto the bed and spreading my legs and just pushing into me.”

The pounding at his temples was so severe that Arthur was afraid he might actually die.  Praying that Morgana would never have to hear about a porn-induced aneurysm, he gave in and wrapped one hand around his cock, pumping as slowly as he could stand it.

M turned onto his side, facing the camera and displaying the impressive bulge contained by his tiny panties.  “Arthur,” he groaned, “why won’t you just touch me?  I’ll be so good for you.  Come on, let me show you.  I’ll do whatever you want.  Do you want me to blow you?”  He paused to lick his lips.  “I’m good at it, I promise.  Want to lick you and suck just on the tip until you can’t stand it anymore, and then I’ll take in all of you.  I can fit all of you down my throat, you know.  Can you imagine it?  Me with my lips pressed right to your skin while I’m swallowing around you.”

Arthur _could_ imagine it.  And he wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything.  His cock, which would normally protest the dry grip he had on it, was harder than he could ever remember it being in his life.  It wouldn’t take much more for him to –

“Then, when you’re just about there, I’d pull off and let you come all over my face.”

_Oh, fuck fuck fuck!_   Arthur’s orgasm raced through his whole body, flying out over his hand in a scalding rush.  “Oh, _M_ ,” he moaned, finally giving in and using his dream man’s name aloud for the first time. 

M was still talking.  “I’ll give you a little time to rest, but you won’t need it, will you?  I know you – you’ll be all over me, licking your own come off of my face, sucking and biting at my neck like you can’t get enough of the taste of me.  Oh, _Arthur_!”

Arthur’s vision was still a little cloudy, but he could see M slide one hand down his stomach to play with the tiny white bow just below the waistband of his panties.  “You know what I really want, Arthur?  I want you to flip me over and rip these off of me.  They’re nice, and I like the way that they feel against my skin, but I really want to feel _you_.  I want you to rip them off of me, press me to the bed, and – ”   

M’s skin was becoming gloriously flushed, the pink spreading from his face down his chest and back.  He rolled over onto his stomach, pressing his chest to the bed and lifting his hips. 

“I want your mouth on me, Arthur.  I want to feel you lick into me, get me ready for you.  Come on, it will make me feel so good.  And you want to make me happy, don’t you?” he asked as he reached behind himself to pull the fabric of the thong aside and expose his hole. 

The speed with which Arthur’s cock went from interested to hard as nails punched a gasp out of him, his head spinning with the sensation.  This was, hands down, the single greatest experience of his life, but he was pretty sure he was actually going to die. 

“Arthur, I’ve been dreaming about feeling your mouth on me.  God, you’re so gorgeous that you’re all I can think about.  Come on, get me good and wet so that you can get your fingers in me,” he said, slowly sliding two fingers inside. 

The fabric of the thong shifted, covering his hand, but Arthur didn’t need to see it.  He couldn’t move.  His whole body felt so insanely sensitive that he feared that slightest touch would send him over the edge again, and he wasn’t sure he could handle it. 

“Oh, Arthur,” M moaned, “I’m so ready for this.  Ready for you.  Come on, please.  I need it.  Fuck me, Arthur, fuck me until I’m screaming and your name is the only word I can remember.”

M’s hips twitched helplessly.  “I need to touch myself, Arthur.  I can’t – it’s too much – I just need to come!  Please, Arthur, _please_!”

Keeping up a steady rhythm with the fingers pumping in and out of him, M used his other hand to squeeze himself through the fabric of the panties, moaning and whimpering.

“Arthur!  I can’t stand it, I need you so bad!  Why are you making me wait?  I can’t take it anymore, I’m going to die if you don’t let me!  Oh, Arthur, please _please_ make me come!”

M’s fingers stilled and his whole body tensed in one long beautiful line as he came, _screaming_ , “Arthur, fuck, fuck, oh _fuck Arthur!_  

Arthur could no more have stopped the rotation of the Earth than he could have stopped himself from coming for the second time that evening, completely untouched, just from the heady rush of this gorgeous man screaming his name. 

 

* * *

 

The next day was a Saturday, so Arthur didn’t expect to see Merlin in the hallway that morning.  He certainly didn’t expect to crash into him, knocking Merlin’s piles of neatly folded laundry onto the floor.   

“I’m so sorry!  I didn’t see you there and – hang on, let me help you!”

“It’s fine, Arthur, really.  I’ve got it.”

“I see that,” Arthur told him, barely holding back a laugh at the laundry hamper that seemed bigger than Merlin.  “I’m really sorry.”

He held the door open so that Merlin could head back up the stairs and only noticed when Merlin was halfway up that he had dropped something. 

“Hey, Merlin!  You dropped this,” he called, bending to pick up the blue shirt, but Merlin must not have heard him. 

Except – _oh god_ , it wasn’t a shirt. 

It was the exact pair of shiny blue panties that Arthur had bought for M to wear.  He should know; he had spent hours searching for the perfect pair.  

Arthur’s heart beat wildly against his chest. 

_M was Merlin._

Before he even realized he was moving, Arthur was pounding on Merlin’s door. 

“Arthur?  What’s wrong?”

“Merlin,” he gasped, “you dropped these.”

Merlin’s face went completely blank.  “No.  No, that’s not mine.”  He started to close the door. 

“Merlin, wait.”

“ _What_ , Arthur?”  Merlin seemed shaken.  It was clear that he wanted nothing more than to close the door in Arthur’s face.

“I know they’re yours.  I know because I’m the one who bought them for you.” 

Merlin’s eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat. 

“You…you’re _my_ Arthur?”

Arthur nodded.

“Holy hell,” Merlin breathed, then grabbed Arthur’s wrist and dragged him through the door. 

As soon as it was closed, Merlin was on him, bringing their lips together in a first kiss that was as passionate and familiar as if they had been together for years.

“Wait,” Arthur gasped, pulling away, “what’s going on?”

“Oh, Arthur,” Merlin purred, punctuating his words with little nips to Arthur’s neck and collarbone.  “I thought of you the whole time.  You have no idea – _no idea_ – how much I wanted that message to be from you.”

Arthur felt light-headed.  He was reeling from the revelation that not only was Merlin M, but that Merlin wanted him.

“Hang on, just – ah!” he moaned as Merlin began sucking a bruise into the skin at the base of his neck.  “Just wait a second,” he begged, halfheartedly pushing Merlin away.  “I have a question.”

“Can’t it wait?” Merlin asked, his fingers already beginning to unbutton Arthur’s shirt. 

“No, just – just stop for one minute.”

“Fine,” Merlin pouted, taking a step back from Arthur and glaring at him. 

“Merlin, you’re always so shy.  I had no idea that you liked me.  But in your videos – it’s like you’re a different person.  How…” he trailed off, unable to articulate what he wanted to ask. 

Fortunately, Merlin understood.  “How is it that I’m so different in my videos?”

Arthur nodded.

“Sex is easy, Arthur.  The rest of the time, I don’t know how to deal with people.  I can’t tell if someone likes me or is lying to me.  Everyone seems to have some kind of ulterior motive that I just can’t process.  But sex is simple, and I love it.  I can just…I don’t know, relax.  Really be myself.  Is that…” Merlin looked up, blushing for the first time, “is that okay with you?” 

Instead of responding, Arthur slammed Merlin back against the wall and leaned in to lick at the skin just under his ear. 

Merlin’s gasp quickly turned into a whimper before becoming a dark little chuckle. 

“I guess you’re all right with it, then.  Come on,” he said, grabbing Arthur’s wrist and pulling him toward the bedroom, “I’ve had _weeks_ to fantasize about you.  There are so many things I want to do to you, so much I want you to do to me.”

He stopped just outside the bedroom door and dropped Arthur’s hand.  Arthur watched, spellbound, as Merlin quickly shed all of his clothing and flung himself onto the bed.  His eyes were blazing as he crooked a finger at Arthur, beckoning him with a positively predatory smile.    

“Oh, Arthur – there’s so much I want to _talk_ about.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> From this Merlin Sexstars prompt: While Arthur had noticed that his upstairs neighbor (quiet, mild-mannered, lit professor Merlin) was sort of his type, it wasn't until the day he ran into him in the lobby of their building (literally!) that he realized that Merlin was *also* the ridiculously sexy pornstar he'd been wanking to for weeks.
> 
> In case you’re interested, [this](https://xdress.com/product/view/geometric-latex-thong-lt032) is what I was imagining on M, just with the colors reversed.


End file.
